Proud
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: I’m not afraid to live, to make mistakes. I don’t care about being perfect and smart and well behaved, all that matters is that have her. A little story about how Emmet sees life. R


None of this characters belong to me... I wish they did, but nope

* * *

**I'm just me, and that's awesome**

* * *

She was everything to me; I owed her my strength, my life and my meaning.

I'm not a deep guy, I've never been. Even when human memories are somehow blurry and confusing I still remember vaguely that I was never rational, never the smartest one in the bunch.

That's exactly why I'm here, and so I'm eternally grateful for my lack of common sense.

If I'd been smart and prudent I would have never gone hunting by myself, if I'd been smart I would have tried to play dead or hide when I saw that bear, that way I would have avoid the pain of bear's claws ripping my skin, bear's paws breaking my bones, bear's teeth digging deep into my flesh. They all say that the pain of being turned is their strongest more vivid memory of being human, I agree, but I also remember that other pain too clearly.

Yes, if I'd been more prudent, smart and aware I could have avoided being bear's meal, but I wouldn't have met Rose. So I'm actually lucky as hell to be this dumb.

I'm proud of being careless

Proud of enjoying fighting another vampire, proud of the excitement that went through my body at the minimal sign of danger, proud of being so uncomplicated, because that's me, that's who I am, and that's why I'm _here, now _and _with her._

I like being me

I didn't worry as much as Edward, whose constant battle within him, had taken the best of him until my easily blushing sister came along. And before that it was decades of the guy sulking all over the house with his perfect gentleman manners and extremely gifted mind. But I really didn't mind, he was a good fighter, indeed a good as hell fighter, even if it was all cheat at the end. If it weren't for his mind reading skills he'll be an easy opponent.

I didn't care to give faith and life to the world as Carlisle, my father always tried to compensate the world the fact that we were built to kill, always studying, saving people's lives. No, I didn't care to give back anything to the world, we are what we are, and actually not killing humans it's enough for us to do.

I didn't have complicated gifts as Jasper or Alice, I didn't care about the future. What may come may come, C'est la vie, Lo que sera sera, or whatever. Other's auras are not of my interest, they are all too confusing and maybe I'll be insane in Jasper shoes. That's why they're the ones with "gifts" I prefer being strong, its way more funny.

I didn't have to care about everybody as Esme, whose maternal instinct was unnatural for a human and immortal creature as well. She cared too much, she suffered for us, she cried tearless sobs for all of us. No it was too boring and chick like. Yes being me is the best gift I could have, being careless and somehow childish.

And Rose, well I never thought of being Rose, because if I were her, I wouldn't be with her, and that's something I don't want to think of.

I loved my Rose, she was… perfect for me.

Apart of saving my life from that angry teddy, giving me the chance of being immortal and strong enough to never get bored she loved me.

She didn't care about me not being too smart, for not having the music and literate talents of Edward, or his always perfect gentleman manners, or his fancy elegant ways, or… Damn, that kid needs to get laid. There's no way that if he had someone to be with he'd have the time to learn all those things.

That's why I didn't envy anyone –specially all perfect Edward- because in my own way I'm way luckier than all of them.

I'm me, I have Rose –which means I have love, a friend, a companion and a lover- who is never disappointed at me, I'm strong and willing to have fun. To take risks, TO LIVE.

They are all afraid to really live, I'm not.

That's why I'm way luckier than them

_I'm not afraid to live, to make mistakes. I don't care about being perfect and smart and well behaved._

I'm me, and I'm in love of a person that's also really glad of being her –flaws and all- that's way better than anything else.

* * *

Thank you for reading this!, means a lot to me.

Please review, takes no time and helps a lot

Bye!


End file.
